A Dragon Conqueror's Apprentice
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: When a new family moves into Berk, Hiccup takes the young girl that comes under his wing, teaching her the way of dragon training. How will she deal with the dragons? Will she live up to her new role?


It was a normal day in Berk. The weather was cold as usual and as Hiccup said before, was enough to give you frostbite on your spleen. The teens were gathered around in the dragon academy as Hiccup gave instructions to the course that was built behind him.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Snotlout interrupted, "Let's get on with it! I can't wait to win!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Snotlout this course isn't a race. It's about testing strategy with your dragon."

Snotlout mumbled words under his breath as he stared at the ground.

Hiccup smiled slightly at his cousin's disappointment. "All right gang!" he said turning his attention to the five teens "Who wants to go first?"

The teens all shouted out, fighting with each other of who gets to go first. Before anyone could though, Stoick flew in on Thornado, making them shut up immediately. "Hiccup." he said, getting off his dragon.

"Yeah dad what do you need?"

"Well… There are some new residents coming in today, and I thought that you being the chief's son should join me in greeting them."

Hiccup was slightly taken back by the request. His father had never included him in the chiefly duties, and Hiccup felt a small spark of happiness light up his heart. "Yeah dad of course! Astrid, you're in charge until I get back." Hiccup climbed on Toothless and failed hid the large smile forming on his face. Astrid smiled at him as he excited, she knew how much this meant to him.

He could hear Tuffnut yell out as he flew out the arena "How come I never get put in charge? Girls can't lead!" he then heard the sound of a large smack and him yelling "OW!"

When Hiccup and his father reached the docks, they could just make out the image of a medium sized boat slowly making its way across the sea. While they were waiting, Stoick turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." He began "You are getting older now and I think it is time you begin chief training."

Hiccup stared at his father with wide eyes his smile surprisingly becoming larger than it was before "Wow! Dad I don't know what to say!" he stopped suddenly, his face falling "Wait, what about the dragon academy?"

"That's another thing, I would like for you to take one of the younger kids under your wing. Teach them dragon training, you were going to need an apprentice sooner or later anyway, so no harm will be done if you get one now." Stoick stopped, looking at the boat that was slowly getting closer and closer. "Now this is an important decision, and I want you to think very hard about it."

Hiccup looked away from his dad and towards the ocean, noticing that the boat would soon dock. "Don't worry dad I will."

The boat pulled into the docks slowly, the wood of the boat and the wood of the dock scraping together as it came. Hiccup winced at the sound, but he didn't mind it too much, nothing could ruin his mood at the moment.

A woman standing tall and proud hopped off first. She was very fit, which is normal for a Viking, but her frame was more feminine then most woman Vikings. She wore a tight fitted blue dress that flowed at the bottom as she walked along the dock, her long rusty colored blonde hair flowing with the wind as it had not been put up, and her huge brown eyes sparkling as the sun hit them. She was extremely beautiful and seemed to know it too. She smiled at the sight of Stoick's gapping mouth and swaggered over. "I am Ashild the Armored," she said, particularly purring her words "I am pleased to join your village." She performed a small bow, and looked at the chief expectedly.

Hiccup, unsure what to do, elbowed his dad in the gut, causing him to emerge from the trance. "Mmm hmm yes." he said awkwardly clearing his throat. "I am chief Stoick the Vast, and this is my son, Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" They heard a small voice and looked over to see a red headed girl staring at him with large bluish green eyes. The girl couldn't have been more than seven years old. She wore and short, dark colored purple dress, with dull colored purple leggings. She had a fur covered belt that laid loose around her waist. Her bright red hair was in a small braid that lay behind her head. "You mean like the dragon conqueror Hiccup?" she asked excitedly, stumbling her way to them.

Hiccup laughed at the title. "Umm yeah I guess so!" he said smiling at the small girl. He was very reminded of someone when he looked at her, but he couldn't place who. She had a small frame, and from the looks of all the bruises on her, she must be very clumsy.

"I thought you were a myth!" she said, now directly under him, her eyes shining with excitement. When Toothless walked up to her, she let out a small shriek of happiness and nearly tackled the dragon with a hug. "This is the best day ever!" she yelled. She continued to gabber on, and Hiccup couldn't suppress the smile edging his mouth as he watched her hop along the dock while they walked away to show them their new home.

Hiccup eyed her curiously the whole way. He couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl. Something about her was just so similar. When they reached the small house in the middle of the village, she stopped talking long enough to hear what her new chief had to say.

Stoick cleared his throat again, trying not to stare at the beautiful woman in front of him. "I am sure that you and your daughter will be very happy here. I hope to see you both tonight at the great hall for dinner." With that the chief hop on his dragon and flew away, telling them he had some matters to take care off.

Hiccup stayed behind though, looking at the small girl that stood before him. He bent down so that he would be eye to eye with the girl. "How would you like to learn how to train dragons?" he asked.

The little girl's eyes grew huge and her whole body shook with excitement "You mean it?!" she asked, looking ready to jump out of her skin.

"Of course he said as he patted Toothless on the head, smiling softly. "You could be my apprentice. I see a lot of potential in you."

She was so happy she couldn't find the words to respond, so Hiccup took her by the hand. "Would you like to begin today?"

She looked at him, her smile growing bigger and bigger by the second, she nodded her head furiously, making her look like a bobble head, whatever those were.

He turned his attention to her mother, who was standing in the doorway of their new house, giving her a questioning look to make sure it was ok. She smiled gently at the sight of her daughter so happy and nodded once, closing her eyes while doing so.

"Ok well let's head to the arena!" he said and brought her over to where Toothless was lying. After helping her on, he remembered he didn't know her name. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Hicca."

* * *

**A/N – **So what do you guys think? Should I continue or just leave it a one-shot?

Hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
